brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Compsognathus
'Compsognathus ' (komp-sog-NAY-thus) is a small dinosaur appearing in LEGO Jurassic World. Background Compsognathus is one of the 20 playable dinosaurs in LEGO Jurassic World. In the game, it possesses the unique ability to enter special pipes called Compy tubes thanks to its small size and is the smallest dinosaur in the game. Compsognathus also appear as common enemy dinosaurs which often attack the in groups. Packs of Compsognathus also appear as obstacles that prevent access to certain objects, areas, or Workers In Peril (characters the player can rescue to earn a Gold Brick). These packs do not attack, as their mere presence is enough to frighten the player control characters from getting close. The only way to drive these packs away from the area is to use Eric Kirby's unique T. rex Scent ability to throw a flask of T. rex urine that will drive away the Compsognathus allowing the player to whatever the pack was guarding. Unlike The Lost World film, Cathy Bowman's tragic encounter with the Compsognathus does not occur in the game as the Bowman family encounter a T. rex during their visit to Isla Sorna instead which Deirdre Bowman feeds a hotdog while the family takes picture with it. In the area of the Hunter's Campsite on Isla Sorna, the player can rescue Dieter Stark from a pack of Compsognathus by driving them away with Eric Kirby's T. rex Scent ability allowing Stark to be unlocked for Free Play and to obtain a Gold Brick. Before being rescued while screaming for help, Dieter Stark will call Robert Burke an idiot for his erroneous assertion that Compsognathus weren't dangerous. Like Dieter Stark, two other Workers In Peril can be rescued from Compy packs on Isla Sorna's Hunting Plains and Isla Nublar's Tour Route Exit using Eric Kirby's ability to drive them away. In the Breeding Facility level, a Compy can be found swimming in one of specimen tanks that Billy Brennan can take a photograph of along three others (a baby Velociraptor, fish, and teddy bear) in order to earn a Minikit. Two Compsognathus are also playable in the Velociraptor Escape bonus chase level where they run through the Breeding Facility to escape the Velociraptors along with Alan Grant, Paul Kirby, and Udesky. Compsognathus also appear as minor enemies in the Spinosaurus Showdown level attacking Grant, Amanda Kirby, and Eric as they assist Paul Kirby in the showdown with the Spinosaurus. One of the Compsognathus standing next to Grant, watching the Spinosaurs' defeat only for Grant to humorously order it to heel causing the Compy to sit down. In the Parking Garage level of Jurassic World, Gray Mitchell and Zach Mitchell find a sick Compsognathus in the abandoned Visitor Center's abandoned parking garage. After healing it by feeding it a candy bar, popsicle, and some meat the thankful Compsognathus will befriend the pair causing it to become a playable character for the rest of the level and assists the Mitchell brothers in fixing one of the old Jurassic Park Responder jeeps. After the jeep is fixed and as the boys are driving out of the garage, the Compsognathus will step on the button of garage door controls to keep to garage door open preventing door from closing on the boys as they drive out of the garage. It will then wave goodbye to the boys as they drive off, then jump off the door switch and leave as the surviving Robert Muldoon, Dennis Nedry, and Donald Gennaro (who in the game survived the events of Jurassic Park but are left stranded on the island) peek out from a broken down jeep they where hiding out in. Three Compsognathus skeletons also appear perched on top of the Jurassic World's Main Street fountain. Compsognathus can be unlocked by obtaining its Amber Brick in the Mobile Lab level. To obtain the Amber Brick, after the Eddie Carr uses his truck wench to stabilize the front car of the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab, the Amber Brick on top of the front car can be reached via climbing the hand holds on the side. A Compys' Skeleton alternate skin can also be unlocked by collecting all 10 Minikits in the InGen Arrival level (Camp Sabotage & Mobile Lab), which will also unlock the Compsognathus hologram in the Innovation Center in Jurassic World on Isla Nublar. Like all the dinosaurs in the game, a custom Compsognathus can be customized via the Dino Customizers in both the Visitor Center and Innovation Center. Using certain parts of other dinosaurs can grant the player's custom Compsognathus with certain abilities (such as the T. rex head option will give the Custom Compy a LEGO Amber destroying roar) in addition to its own unique ability to use Compy tubes. Appearances * LEGO Jurassic World Gallery Compy.PNG Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World Minifigures